


Раскодировка. Добросердечный

by WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: Во время очередной кодировки Зимнего Солдата что-то пошло не так.





	Раскодировка. Добросердечный

**Author's Note:**

> демон-AU

Рамлоу прибыл на место вместе со всей командой. Человека уже разморозили, вытащили из камеры и усадили в кресло.

Не обращая внимания на суету техников, Роллинз склонился к уху Рамлоу:

– Интересно, что Пирс рассчитывает получить от этого полутрупа? У него же все мозги проморожены.

– О, вы себе даже не представляете – кто это и на что он способен, – вместо Рамлоу откликнулся сам Пирс. – Впереди много важной работы, только от нас зависит дело, к которому мы шли не один год. Понадобится вся помощь, которую мы сможем получить.

В руках у Пирса была небольшая тетрадь, на обложке которой грубыми штрихами была начертана пентаграмма в виде пятиконечной звезды.

– Выглядит как кожа.

– А это и есть кожа. Только очень старая.

– Человеческая? – Рамлоу передернуло. – А ее можно трогать голыми руками? Мало ли, что там на ней...

– Ее только голыми руками и стоит трогать, – ответил Пирс, задумчиво проводя ладонью по обложке цвета высохшей крови. – Вы закончили?

Двое техников, рисовавшие на полу вокруг кресла мелом какие-то линии, кивнули и поспешно отошли – и Рамлоу с удивлением опознал в большом рисунке все ту же пятиконечную звезду. Кто-то зажег черные свечи, аккуратно расставленные по углам.

Человек в кресле сидел неподвижно, полностью обмякнув и бессильно свесив голову на грудь. Отросшие темные волосы полностью скрывали лицо.

Пирс шагнул вперед, встав практически вплотную к одному из углов звезды и неторопливо раскрыл красный блокнот.

– Желание! – громко произнес он вслух.

Язык показался Рамлоу смутно знакомым.

– На каком это? – тихо спросил он.

– Тихо ты!.. – нервно прошипел Роллинз. – Русский вроде.

Рамлоу удивился, но от дальнейших вопросов решил воздержаться. 

– Ржавый!

Человек в кресле еле заметно дернулся, затем еще раз – уже сильнее, словно по креслу пропустили слабый разряд электрического тока.

В полной тишине Пирс продолжал читать:

– Семнадцать!

Слова звучали хоть и непонятно, но нестрашно. Однако Рамлоу чувствовал, как по спине все настойчивее пробегают мурашки.

– Рассвет!

Человек медленно выпрямил спину и сел ровно, все еще не поднимая головы. Явно воодушевленный происходящим, Пирс продолжил:

– Печь!

– Девять!

На очередном слове он на мгновение запнулся.

– Добро... доброкачественный!

Человек в кресле не шевелился, голова его по-прежнему была безвольно опущена, но в эту секунду Рамлоу готов был поклясться, что на них смотрят.

– Товарный вагон! – выкрикнул Пирс последнее слово и в зале воцарилась полная тишина. Человек медленно, словно нехотя шевельнулся. Лежавшая на стальном подлокотнике рука дрогнула и медленно сжалась в кулак.

Со своего места Рамлоу отлично видел, как по виску Пирса ползет крупная капля пота.

Чувство, что что-то пошло не так, становилось все сильнее. Стараясь ступать как можно беззвучнее, Рамлоу медленно начал отступать назад.

В рядах стоящих вокруг бойцов возникли шепотки, сперва еле слышные, затем все более громкие.

А затем человек в кресле поднял голову и улыбнулся.

 

Рамлоу бежал. Он бежал так, так не бегал еще никогда – ни за кем и ни от кого. Жуткий зал остался далеко позади, за спиной давно стихли звуки, а он все мчался по узким коридорам, теряя направление и задыхаясь от ужаса.

 

Гласиалаболас неохотно выпустил из рук последнюю жертву и неторопливо огляделся. Ползала устилали неподвижные тела. Он убил не всех, несколько трепещущих огоньков живых душ метались где-то неподалеку. «Пусть бегут», – подумал он. Гласиалаболас не любил чувство абсолютной сытости, от которой демоны становились ленивы и малоподвижны.

Последняя душа была самой вкусной, не зря он оставил ее напоследок. Полная тьмы, лжи и жестокости, душа человека, уже много лет как погрязшего в гордыне и самоуверенности. 

Вкусная душа.

Взгляд Гласиалаболаса упал на валявшийся на полу блокнот в кожаной обложке. Демон яростно оскалился, затем быстро шагнул вперед и с силой наступил на него босой ногой. Спустя несколько секунд на блокноте проступило черное пятно; кожа давно умершего беззвестного человека быстро сморщивалась и обугливалась под стопой демона до тех пор, пока не вспыхнула неярким голубоватым пламенем. В неподвижный воздух подземелья лениво поднялся жирный черный дымок, запахло паленой человеческой плотью и серой. Возможно, для человека запах показался бы отвратительным. Для Гласиалаболаса это был пьянящий запах свободы.

Он отворил тяжелую дверь и вышел на улицу. 

Вокруг кипела жизнь огромного города. Гласиалаболас жадно втянул носом воздух, но, к своему удивлению, ничего не почувствовал. Тем не менее, он чувствовал изменения, весь мир, вся земля вокруг него изменилась. Ему захотелось узнать, сколько лет прошло с тех пор, как он был подвергнут наказанию и стерт из памяти людей и демонов.

Вокруг спешили люди. Они тоже сильно изменились по сравнению с теми, которых он помнил, но это все еще была Америка. Гласиалаболас стоял посреди оживленной улицы, словно окруженный прозрачным непроницаемым пузырем. Странно выглядящие машины объезжали его, а люди обходили по дуге. Гласиалаболас огляделся и наконец увидел того, кого ожидал.

– Ваалберит, – он вежливо наклонил голову.

Демон Ваалберит заведовал в его министерстве всеми кадровыми вопросами.

– Гласиалаболас, – тот торопливо кивнул. – Рад видеть вас снова.

– Могу я узнать свой статус?

Ваалберит неожиданно замялся.

– Гласиалаболас, – начал было он, но умолк и задумчиво пожевал губами. – Видите ли, в чем дело...

Гласиалаболас напрягся.

Конечно, он знал, что был виноват. Даже когда он не помнил ничего – ни своей жизни, ни даже имени, он помнил свой проступок.

Женщина по имени Сара Роджерс внесла щедрую плату за жизнь и здоровье своего маленького сына – да, в минуту отчаянья, но такие пустяки не делали сделку менее законной. Женщина обещала свою душу – и честно расплатилась несколькими годами позже. А Гласиалаболас, чьему попечению был передан ее сын, не справился со своей задачей. Долгие годы он справлялся, невзирая на то, что смертная оболочка, полученная им для выполнения порученной работы, была маленькой и слабой, особенно вначале. Сын Сары Роджерс рос, рос и его друг Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Гласиалаболас справлялся и всегда был рядом, пока в один ужасный день не оставил своего подопечного без присмотра. Гласиалаболас пропал всего на несколько дней – все-таки человеческие тела настолько хрупкие... Ему потребовалось время, бесконечные часы и дни, чтобы срастить размозженные об камни кости и затянуть на них кожу. Он даже не стал отращивать новую руку, это заняло бы слишком много времени, а он ужасно спешил.

И все равно не успел. Человек умер. Человек, за чью жизнь его мать расплатилась своей душой, умер – и Гласиалаболас тоже отправился в ад. Ад, но совсем другой, чем у людей. Лишенный памяти и сил, он был обречен на бесцельное и бессмысленное существование на земле, полное боли и страданий.

Но теперь Гласиалаболас вернулся.

– Видите ли, – повторил цепко наблюдавший за ним Ваалберит, – ваш человек жив.

– Что? Стив Роджерс жив?! – Человеческое сердце странно сжалось. 

– Невероятно, но ваш подопечный оказался практически бессмертным.

Все еще ошеломленный, Гласиалаболас на мгновение испытал необыкновенный прилив гордости. Старик-зельевар, найденный им лично, был безумен, но дело свое знал хорошо.

– Я тут ни при чем, – спохватился он. – Я просто выполнял свою работу. Не моя вина, что люди замахнулись на то, что раньше было доступно только Ему... И что делают это довольно успешно.

– Да, к вам претензий нет, – Ваалберит махнул когтистой рукой. – Вы бы знали, что они творят теперь... Так вот, решение по вашему делу принято, сделка будет аннулирована. Увы, но размер внесенной платы не соответствует величине запроса.

– И что будет с ее душой? – спросил Гласиалаболас, испытывая странный приступ любопытства.

– Я почти уверен, ее у нас заберут, – Ваалберит небрежно мотнул головой наверх. – Туда.

– Заберут? – не понял Гласиалаболас. – А разве ее не забрали, когда Стив Роджерс умер?

Демон помолчал, наконец неохотно произнес:

– Условно он считался живым. Он не появился ни у нас, ни там, наверху, и его не вычеркнули из списков живых. Никому даже в голову не пришло, что что-то не так.

– Ясно, – пробормотал Гласиалаболас. – А потом?

– Два года назад Стива Роджерса нашли...

– Два года?! Но почему тогда меня сразу не вернули?!

Ваалберит развел руками:

– Оформление бумаг – дело не быстрое, – очевидно, он почувствовал, что Гласиалаболас на грани, и торопливо забормотал: – Ну вы сами подумайте, вопрос сложный! Прецедентов раньше не было! Пока во всем разобрались, пока утрясли все ньюансы... Главное, что теперь ошибка исправлена, теперь вы можете рассчитывать на восстановлении в должности, вам присвоен сразу шестой демонический ранг, вы имеете право на материальное возмещение ущерба в размере двух тысяч душ и... – под тяжелым взглядом Гласиалаболаса он говорил все медленнее и медленнее, пока не увял окончательно.

– И?! – рявкнул Гласиалаболас. – Чем еще меня велели осчастливить?!

– Бессрочным отпуском, – промямлил Ваалберит.

Гласиалаболас прикрыл глаза, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

Надо бы выяснить, чего хотели люди, так неумело вызывавшие его, потому что вместе с жизнью в Гласиалаболасе проснулось привычное любопытство. Хорошо, что он не стал жадничать и съел не всех – кое-кто не успел далеко уйти, вот они-то и ответят Гласиалаболасу на все его вопросы... Главное, чтобы ужас окончательно не помутил рассудок его жертв, Гласиалаболас давно привык, что люди слабы и очень болезненно воспринимают явление его в истинном облике.

Был всего один человек, кто не боялся. Кто узнал о нем все... и все равно не испугался. Губы Гласиалаболаса тронула неуверенная улыбка. Он хотел увидеть этого человека снова. Очень хотел.

Человеческое сердце обрадованно дернулось и зачастило, словно торопя: «Скорей-скорей-скорей!» И Гласиалаболас вспомнил: оно всегда так странно билось, когда Гласиалаболас думал о Стиве.

Надо выяснить, чем занимается этот сопляк, который давно уже не сопляк, где сейчас этот почти бессмертный и все равно такой уязвимый человек. Надо присмотреть, чтобы он снова во что-нибудь не влез. Гласиалаболас нахмурился. Столько дел, что отпуска может и не хватить. Даже бессрочного.

– Я ухожу на покой, – твердо заявил он.

Ваалберит изумился.

– На покой? А вы не передумае... То есть, конечно, если пожелаете!.. – словно из ниоткуда он выхватил черный пергамент. – Нам всем, разумеется, будет ужасно жаль терять такого ценного работника... – он жадно смотрел, как Гласиалаболас уверенно ставит пылающий оттиск.

Можно было не сомневаться, что его начальство только порадуется, если он уйдет на покой вместо того, чтобы оставаться на службе и маячить немым укором.

– Прощай.

– Прощай, Гласиалаболас, – донеслось до него из воздуха, где только что растаял силуэт демона.

Мир вокруг изменился и наконец-то стал реальным. Воздух наполнили звуки и странные запахи – похожие на серу. «Бензин», – вспомнил Гласиалаболас.

Какой-то прохожий налетел на него и рявкнул раздраженно:

– Чего встал посреди улицы, чертов фрик!

– Сам ты фрик, – рассеянно отозвался демон. – Меня зовут Баки.


End file.
